


Всё о моем враге

by hitama



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Мечта Эобарда Тоуна сбылась. Он герой, он Флэш. Его жизнь похожа на сказку и он мог быть счастлив, если бы не демон в зеркале. Красные глаза демона горят, он шепчет: "Это не твоя судьба".





	1. Chapter 1

Эобард Тоун проснулся с колотящимся сердцем, отблики сна еще мерцают, растворяясь в реальности.  
Ощутив его пробуждение, Гидеон автоматически усилила освещение и запустила пищевой процессор.  
В комнате запахло кофе и горячими булочками.  
Эобард заморгал, прогоняя остатки почти уже забытого сна.  
Проектор вспыхнул, запуская воспроизведение там, где оно было остановлено вчера.  
Эобард потер переносицу и встал.  
Изображения разлетелись, вчерашние новости дополнились свежими, но все они наперебой повторяли главное событие прошедшей субботы.

**ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ ЛЕГЕНДЫ?**

**НОВЫЙ ФЛЭШ?**

И его любимое:  
 **ФЛЭШ 25 ВЕКА!**

Девушка все так же моргала розовыми ресницами:  
"Он возник из ниоткуда.... Я даже не успела испугаться, когда поняла, что падаю". "...Из ниоткуда"... "Порыв ветра и..." "Меня спас Флэш".

Камера наезжает на усыпанное блесками лицо:  
"Мне повезло, что Флэш оказался рядом".

Его дебют в качестве героя удался на славу. Вышло лучше, чем он надеялся. Интра-сеть кипела предположениями.  
Но свидетельство новообретенной славы, приводившее в экстаз вчера, сегодня вызвало только глухое раздражение.  
Эобард провел рукой по волосам и уставился на увлажнившуюся ладонь.

_Герой на час. Сегодня они говорят о чудесном спасении, а завтра будут обсуждать новый роман какой-нибудь актриски. Тебя забудут._

Сердце Эобарда подпрыгнуло в груди, он крутанулся на месте, глаза заметались по комнате.  
На боковом экране друзья спасенной девушки рассказывают о вечеринке на крыше, едва не закончившейся трагедией.  
\- Гидеон, убери звук.  
Девушка на экране моргает розовыми ресницами, открывает рот, словно мультяшная рыба.  
\- Кто здесь?  
В ответ тишина и тихое бульканье пищевого процессора.  
Эобард облизнул растрескавшиеся губы. Головная боль усилилась.  
"Профессор Тоун, вы в порядке?" - раздался голос Гидеон.  
\- Не уверен.

В отражении в зеркале нет ничего героического. Воспаленный взгляд на бледном лице и бисеринки пота. На секунду ему показалось, что цвет глаз изменился с голубого на красный, потом его затошнило и он ухватился за край раковины чтобы не упасть.  
\- Что со мной, Гидеон?  
Гидеон промолчала, вместо нее ответил голос с шипящими, вибрирующими интонациями:

_Ты же не думал, что ускоренный метаболизм бывает просто так?_

Эобард дернулся, рукой задел банку с гелем для бритья, уронил зубную щетку и, тяжело дыша, уставился в зеркало.  
Но вместо собственного отражения из зеркальной глубины на него смотрит, ухмыляясь, человек в желтом костюме с молнией и красными, как пара раскаленных углей, глазами.

_Но об этом ты, конечно, не думал,_ \- губы зеркального демона скривились. - _Слишком торопился напялить красный костюм и не подумал о последствиях._

\- Кто ты? - прошептал Эобард.  
Человек в зеркале заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Последствие.  
Ванная комната закружилась и Эобард обнаружил, что лежит на спине.  
За секунду до того, как потерять сознание, он увидел горящие глаза и фигуру в желтом, склонившуюся над ним.

* * *

Эобард очнулся в своей кровати и немедленно напрягся, услышав рядом шорох.  
\- М-мм, воскресные сахарные булочки, - раздался самый ненавистный в мире голос. - Вижу, твои вкусы не поменялись с детства.  
\- Роберн, - Эобард повернул голову. - Что ты делаешь в моей квартире?  
\- ...Как и твой характер, - человек в кресле поставил пустую чашку на тумбочку и подался вперед. - Брат.  
Эобард сел, поморщившись из-за затекшей шеи.  
\- Гидеон, в доме посторонний. Звони в полицию.  
Роберн расхохотался.  
\- Уже тут.  
"Лейтенант Тоун использовал мастер-ключ экстренных служб, - отреагировала Гидеон. - В противном случае врач бы не смог попасть внутрь".  
Эобард застонал и уронил голову на подушку.  
\- Я спас твою жизнь, - Роберн самодовольно улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь можешь убираться.  
\- У тебя случился обморок из-за сильного падения в крови уровня сахара, - карие глаза посерьезнели. - Что ты опять с собой сделал, Эо?  
\- Забыл поужинать.  
Роберн вздохнул.  
\- Почему тебе так трудно поверить, что мы беспокоимся о тебе? Я говорил с отцом. Он тоже обеспокоен.  
Эобарда всегда поражало, с какой искренностью Роберн врал.  
Он встал.  
\- Передай, что все в порядке. Мои проблемы никак не отразятся на его статусе.  
\- Хотел бы тебе верить, - Роберн щелчком стряхнул крошку с серебристого рукава униформы. - Но прошлый опыт говорит об обратном.  
Эобард неприятно улыбнулся.  
\- Хочешь снова арестовать меня?  
Роберн откинулся на спинку, театрально расширил глаза.  
\- А есть за что?  
Эобард усмехнулся. От желания обернуться в сторону тайника заныла шея.  
Роберн посмотрел на свои ногти.  
\- Я могу получить ордер на обыск в течении часа.  
\- Ты готов рискнуть карьерой из личной неприязни?  
\- Я рискую только если ничего не найду.  
Братья уставились друг на друга. Роберн первым отвел глаза.  
\- Ты можешь мне не верить, но я не ненавижу тебя.  
\- Только завидуешь.  
\- Завидовал, - легко признал Роберн. - В детстве. Когда родители носились со своим особенным ребенком как страус с яйцом. Думаешь, легко мне было в 10 понять, что меня зачали только ради того, чтобы аугументированный выродок научился испытывать эмоции?  
Эобард поднял брови.  
\- Тебе понадобилось 10 лет, чтобы это понять?  
Роберн встал. Его взгляд застыл на экране проектора, где - Эобард мысленно выругался - в бесконечном лупе прокручивался ролик из вчерашних новостей.  
\- Пока ты был в отключке, позвонила журналистка. Роуз как то там... Хочет взять интервью насчет психа в красном. Милашка.  
Эобард вдавил ногти в ладонь, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.  
Роберн повернул голову, улыбнулся криво.  
\- Тебя называют одним из величайших умов нашего времени. Гением. - Он сунул руки в карманы. - Но мы оба знаем, что на самом деле ты всего лишь психопат, одержимый детскими сказками. Ты ошибешься, однажды. - Его глаза блеснули. - Незаконные исследования или запрещенные эксперименты. Тебя поймают и даже отец не сможет замять дело на этот раз.  
Роберн отвернулся и зашагал к выходу. У двери он остановился.  
\- И когда это случится, я буду там. Я посмотрю тебе в глаза, улыбнусь, и скажу: "Я же говорил".

 

Для того, чтобы приготовить завтрак на 6000 калорий, компьютер пришлось запрограммировать вручную.  
Зато после него зеркало в ванной комнате уже не отражало жертву стихийного бедствия.  
Эобард медленно побрился, думая о предстоящем дне и стараясь не думать о визите Роберна.  
Гидеон вывела на стену выписку из диагноза врача.  
Эобард замер с лазерной бритвой в руке.  
\- Ничего о галлюцинациях, - пробормотал он. - Это все?  
"Все. - Гидеон сделала паузу. - Мне связаться с медицинскими базами данных дополнительно?"  
\- Не надо.  
Эобард швырнул лезвие в утилизатор, вытер лицо.  
\- Что бы сделал Флэш этим утром на моем месте?  
Вопрос, который он задавал зеркалу каждое утро с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять .  
Эобард улыбнулся и подмигнул отражению.

Белоснежная панель слева от кровати растаяла, открывая сокровищницу - маленькую комнату, доверху набитую играми, плакатами, игрушками, книгами и комиксами - все о Флэше, что ему удалось найти в 25 веке.  
Пальцы скользили по полкам, взгляд обежал высокие стопки раритетных - начала 21го века! - изданий.  
Эобард коснулся замаскированной под картинку на стене кнопки.  
Задняя стена исчезла, обнажив главное сокровище его коллекции - огненно-красный костюм с золотой молнией в белом круге на груди. Костюм Флэша.  
Эобард улыбнулся.  
\- Итак, чем бы заняться Флэшу в 25м веке?

* * *

_Его разбудил шум внизу. Эобард сел на кровати, моргая. Отыскал фигурку Флэша под подушкой._  
Отец лежал у двери и даже в восемь лет Эобард понял, что тот мертв.  
Он перешагнул через труп и зашел в гостиную.  
Желтые и красные молнии носились по комнате. Мать лежала на полу, разбитый бокал лежал рядом.  
Пожалуйста, не надо, - прошептала она и молнии остановились, будто заколебавшись.  
Человек в желтом костюме поднял голову, красные глаза поймали взгляд Эобарда.  
Эобард замер, вцепившись в игрушку.  
Желтый демон отшвырнул мать, тело сползло, оставляя кровавый след на белой стене.  
Миг - и пластиковая фигурка в руках монстра.  
\- Твой герой не защитит тебя, - раздался жуткий голос. Движение желтых пальцев - и Флэш осыпался на пол алыми осколками. - Никто не защитит тебя от меня. 

 

Проснувшись, Эобард несколько минут лежал, тяжело дыша и прислушиваясь к тишине.  
\- Доброе утро, профессор Тоун, - отреагировала на его пробуждение Гидеон. - Повторить вчерашний завтрак?  
Эобард рассеянно кивнул, размышляя, не позвонить ли матери. Последний раз, когда он позвонил ей "просто, чтобы услышать ее голос", ему было 13. Три недели визитов к психологу после, надолго отбили желание повторить опыт.  
\- Просто сон, - сказал он вслух. - Гидеон, какие результаты анализа сканирования головного мозга?  
"Главный медицинский мейнфрейм Централ-сити подтвердил мои выводы, - не будь Гидеон ИИ, он бы поклялся, что услышал в ее голосе намек на обиду. - Не зафиксировано никаких отклонений".  
С чашкой в руке он прошел к стенному шкафу. Отыскал коробку с нужным комиксами.  
Его личная коллекция - самая полная на планете, но все равно включает меньше 70% оригинальных выпусков.  
"Обратный Флэш: Перерождение" один из любимых, несмотря на то, что он так и не нашел финальный номер. Или именно из-за этого?

**Я - твоя противоположность. Можешь называть меня... Обратным Флэшем.**

Эобард с улыбкой перелистнул страницу. И вот он, архивраг Флэша собственной персоной, красные глаза и желтый костюм прилагаются.  
Желтый спидстер всегда был его любимым, после самого Флэша, разумеется, персонажем.  
Черный Флэш может обладать ужасными способностями и Зум кажется непобедимым, но как персонажи? Втайне Эобард всегда считал большинство противников Флэша скучными.

**Меня считают гением в моем времени... Представь, насколько умен я для этого века.**

Эобард фыркнул. Ему импонировало чувство юмора Обратного Флэша.  
Семнадцатый выпуск был лучшим и, увы, последнем в серии, из имеющихся у него. В нем Обратный Флэш похищает Гидеон - созданный Флэшем Искусственный Интеллект. Диалог Обратного Флэша и Гидеон...

_Вдохновил назвать домашний компьютер Гидеон,_ \- голос доносился с противоположного конца комнаты и звучал так, словно его обладатель едва сдерживает зевоту. - _У тебя даже не хватило фантазии на имя для компьютера._

Эобард вскинул голову и выронил комикс: в глубине комнаты, небрежно облокотившись о стену, стоял человек в костюме канареечного цвета и читал выпуск номер 29.

Которого у Эобарда никогда не было.

\- Это сон, - неубедительно сказал Эобард.

Желтый спидстер послюнявил палец и перевернул станицу.

\- Если не сон, то у меня галлюцинация. - Эобард нахмурился. - Ускоренной метаболизм, вторичные мутации. Я схожу с ума.

_Это то, во что тебе хочется верить? Расслабься. Со временем ты поймешь, что ценность нормальности сильно преувеличена. -_ Суперзлодей закрыл комикс. - _И вот тогда ты реально потеряешь берега._

Эобард уставился в красные глаза.

"Внимание! Обнаружен нарушитель! - врезалась Гидеон. - Неустановленный нарушитель, службы правопорядка направлены по этому адресу. Покиньте помещение до включения лучевой блокировки! Включение блокировки через: пять, четыре, три..."

Человек в желтом отбросил комикс, развернулся и, вибрируя, неторопливо ушел в стену.  
Брошенный злодеем выпуск №29 порхнул над полом и приземлился у ног Эобарда. Страницы раскрылись на середине.

...Рука в желтой перчатке сжимается вокруг горла Флэша, Обратный Флэш склонился над ухом своего врага:

**Я знаю, как закончится этот бой. Я знаю, как закончатся все наши битвы. Я знаю будущее, Флэш.**


	2. Chapter 2

Самое потрясающее из того, что изменилось в его жизни после превращения в спидстера - он мог обежать город за минуту.  
Из плохого - весь город он обегал за минуту.

Эобард остановился перед ограждением пристани, растрескавшийся от времени бетон серой крошкой взвился под подошвами высоких желтых ботинок.

Он любил это место, самое старое место Централ-сити. Чугунные решетки конца 20 века давно сменили, но гранитные столбы и плитка - те самые, которых касался и пробегал мимо Флэш.  
Эобард положил локти на пластикерамические перила, наклонился вперед.  
Утренняя дымка укутала гавань, из тумана доносятся редкие гудки роботов-погрузчиков и стрекот портовых дронов.  
Если сосредоточиться, можно вообразить, что дроны - это чайки, снующие над баржами контрабандистов, в трюмах которых притаились, ожидая своего часа, вооруженные до зубов ассасины Лиги Теней.  
Эобард услышал вздох и не сразу понял, что вздохнул не он сам.  
\- В 21 веке город кишел преступниками и мета-людьми, - произнес низкий голос с вибрирующими интонациями. - Сегодня? Для героя не осталось работы.  
Эобард повернул голову.  
\- Обратный Флэш.  
Угол рта желтого спидстера уполз вверх.  
\- Я уже начал сомневаться, что ты вспомнишь, "Флэш".  
Пальцы Эобарда впились в ограждение.  
\- Если ты не моя галлюцинация, тогда, что?  
Красные глаза уставились на него.  
\- Я бы сказал. Но ты не поверишь.  
Эобард провел рукой по волосам, закусил губу.  
\- В некоторых комиксах Флэш путешествует в будущее и в прошлое. Нет никаких исторических доказательств, я всегда считал эти истории выдумкой авторов...  
Желтый спидстер склонил голову вбок, лицо размыто вибрациями, но Эобарду кажется, что его размышления забавляют суперзлодея.  
\- Но если скорость превысит определенный предел, то становится возможным все, даже путешествия во времени. Флэш мог путешествовать во времени!

А это значит... Большинство приключений Флэша были в начале 21 века, поэтому считается, что он родом из этого времени. Но если Флэш был способен перемещаться на столетия вперед или назад...

Глаза Эобарда расширились. Мысль, которая пришла ему в голову была слишком безумной, чтобы не высказать ее вслух.  
\- Флэш мог появится в 21 веке из любого века, даже из далекого будущего. Он... это я? - он посмотрел на Обратного Флэша.  
Желтый спидстер откинул голову назад и расхохотался странным, высокими смехом, не похожим на его вибрирующий рев.  
Эобард сглотнул. Внезапно, мысль, что он стоит лицом к лицу с тем, кого комиксы называли главным врагом Флэша, ударила его с тяжестью рухнувшего потолка. Холодный пот проступил на висках.

\- Ты пришел... остановить меня?  
Он не готов. Его скорость недостаточна. Он Флэш всего неделю и если его враг решит положить конец их затянувшейся на столетия вражды - у него нет шансов.  
Обратный Флэш издал последний короткий смешок и посмотрел на Эобарда.  
Маска скрывала верхнюю половину лица, но Эобард мог рассмотреть ямочку на подбородке, голубые глаза, кривую усмешку. Вибрации прекратились, напротив стоял человек одного с ним роста в желтом костюме.   
У Эобарда появилось неприятное ощущение, что, если бы не цвет глаз, Обратный Флэш до жути бы проходил на его брата.

\- Я и забыл каким забавным был... Эобард Тоун, - прошептал Обратный Флэш.  
\- Ты знаешь мое имя.  
Эобард напрягся, готовый сорваться с места.  
Механический писк заставил вздрогнуть обоих.  
Обратный Флэш бросил взгляд на запястье.  
\- Хотелось бы присутствовать, когда ты разгадаешь эту загадку, но... - писк стал громче. Обратный Флэш вполголоса выругался и исчез во всплохах желтых и красных разрядов.

Его враг был прав в одном - 25 век давал герою слишком мало возможностей, чтобы проявить себя.  
Эобард вернулся домой под вечер, голодный и уставший. Его скорость повысилась, он научился лучше управлять своими способностями, но, если не считать аварии глайдера в районе парка, за целый день Флэшу не удалось показать, на что он способен.  
Управляющий глайдером парень выругался при виде обломков летательного аппарата и посмотрел на Эобарда как на идиота, когда тот предложил доставить его в больницу.  
Поэтому Флэш отправился в прошлое?

После сверкающих улиц Централ-сити пустота квартиры неуютна, как заброшенный склад. Гидеон сообщила о двух звонках: от матери и девушки по имени Роуз.  
Эобард отправил автоматическое сообщение матери, что у него все в порядке (неизвестно, что ей успел наговорить Роберн) и собирался удалить звонок незнакомки, затем вспомнил слова брата об интервью, перезвонил и договорился о встрече на завтра.  
У журналистики оказался чувственный голос, высокие скулы и темные глаза.

Гидеон предложила на ужин программу из раздела спортивного питания. Допивая четвертый протеиновый коктейль, Эобард задумался о создании энергетических батончиков.

Итак, Обратный Флэш.

Эобард вытащил из шкафа все, что могло помочь в следующую встречу с врагом, который из персонажа детских историй превратился в осязаемую угрозу.  
К его разочарованию, комиксы мало что знали о Желтом спидстере.  
С комиксов Эобард переключился на исторические книги и снова, в который раз, загадка личности Флэша увлекла его. Он открыл книгу Айрис Уэст-Аллен и не смог оторваться.  
Среди поклонников супергероя давно утвердилось мнение об особых отношениях между ней и Флэшем. Авторы комиксов поддерживали слухи, со временем превратив Айрис в "единственную любовь Алого спидстера".   
Айрис из комиксов - рыжеволосая и белокожая, никогда не нравилась Эобарду. Кажется, единственной ее ролью в сюжете было попадать в лапы очередного злодея и громко звать на помощь своего героя.  
Эобард не без иронии подумал, что самым простым способом связаться с Флэшем в Централ-сити было похитить Айрис. Обратный Флэш, кажется, делал это чаще остальных.

Эобард раскрыл книгу на заложенной странице, поднес к лицу, рассматривая единственную подлинную фотографию Айрис Уэст.  
Красивая и яркая. И умная, судя по ее речи на вручении Пулитцеровской премии. Он вывел изображение на экран, коснулся сияющей улыбки.  
Она вдохновляла Флэша на подвиги. Была ли она той, ради которой он оставался в 21 веке?

Ради кого он пришел из будущего?

Эобард представил ее рядом с собой, ее улыбку и взгляд направленные на Флэша. Направленные на... него?  
Он легко мог бы представить их встречу.  
Айрис Уэст никогда не рассказывала, как они познакомились. Возможно, он спас ее. Она была замужем, кажется. Это не было важным. Они полюбили друг друга... Прочие детали тонули в дымке - Эобард никогда лично не испытывал любви, но, возможно, все дело в том, что он еще не встретил Айрис?

Два часа медитаций на фото Айрис и ему почти удалось убедить себя в правильности своей гипотезы.

**Эобард Тоун = Флэш (?)** \- записал он световым пером.

Кумир его детства оказался им самим в другом времени.   
Он уснул посреди разбросанных на кровати комиксов, ему снились красные молнии и девушка с темными глазами.

 

_Они стоят на набережной, ветер ерошит ее темные, короткие волосы._  
\- Я знаю, это прозвучит безумно, но мне часто кажется, что на мне лежит какое-то проклятие, - она обернулась, миндалевидные карие глаза полны грусти. - Все мужчины, в которых я влюблялась, погибали или исчезали.  
Его взгляд скользит по гибкой шее, любуется изгибами стройного тела.  
\- Я не боюсь проклятия, Роуз (я сам проклятие). Я люблю тебя.  
Она открывает рот, что-то говорит торопливо, но он не слушает и не слышит, оглушенный долгожданной близостью. Целует губы, обвивает рукой гибкую талию.  
\- Роуз, - шепчет он. - Я так давно хотел этого.  
Она упирается ладонями ему грудь, отворачивается.  
Еще секунда, она вырывается и щеку обжигает пощечина.  
\- Я не люблю тебя, Эобард. Я никогда не полюблю тебя.  
Он держится за щеку - для такой маленькой ручки ее удар причиняет много боли. Растерянность сменяется гневом, переходит в ярость. Он не контролирует себя.  
Она пытается убежать, но разве можно убежать от спидстера?  
Она вскрикивает, бьется в трясущих ее руках как сломанная кукла.  
В расширившихся от ужаса темных глазах он видит свое отражение: красные глаза, оскаленный рот и желтая маска. Он демон. Он - Обратный Флэш. 

 

Эобард очнулся, хватая ртом воздух, эхо его крика еще звенит, отдаваясь от стен.  
\- Гидеон, - прошептал он. - Свет.  
Он зажмурился и перевернулся на спину, книги и комиксы зашелестели, разлетаясь по сторонам.  
Обычный сон? Предвиденье?

\- Айрис Уэст, - протянул уже знакомый голос рядом, шорох страниц. - В реальности она симпатичнее.  
Эобард открыл глаза и повернул голову, уже зная, кого увидит.  
Обратный Флэш примостился на краю кровати, рука в желтой перчатке лениво перелистывает книгу "Эра героев" Айрис Уэст.  
Эобард сглотнул.  
\- Пока ты спал, я взял на себя смелость и соорудил пару гамбургеров, - злодей кивнул на фастфуд, бесцеремонно разложенный на коллекционном издании "Энциклопедии Флэша". - Капсульное "мясо" та еще дрянь, но Гидеон старалась.  
Эобард уставился в потолок.  
\- Не злись на Гидеон, - немедленно угадав выражение лица Эобарда, сказал Обратный Флэш. - Мы с ней, - он издал смешок, - давние знакомые.  
Эобард сжал кулаки и посмотрел на ухмыляющегося врага. Недавний сон перед глазами.  
\- Я не позволю тебе причинить ей вред, - сказал Эобард, надеясь, что его голос отражает уверенность, которую он не испытывает.  
Лицо злодея за маской, но Эобарду все равно кажется, что он видит, как брови Обратного Флэша ползут на лоб.  
\- Кому?  
\- Роуз.  
\- Ах, она... Я и забыл о Роуз, - в голосе Обратного Флэша почти настоящая грусть.  
Он захлопнул книгу, алые глаза впились в Эобарда.  
\- Можешь не верить, но твой враг не я.  
\- Ты враг Флэша, - твердо сказал Эобард. - Ты монстр.  
Красные глаза мигнули и на секунду стали голубыми.  
\- Не помню, чтобы я был таким тупым в этом возрасте, - пробормотал Обратный Флэш и встал.  
\- Пошли.  
\- Куда?  
\- Хочу показать кое что.  
Пальцы Эобарда вцепились в матрас.  
Обратный Флэш вздохнул.  
\- Я могу тащить тебя, но проще, если ты пойдешь сам, - он улыбнулся. - Как насчет пробежки?

 

Бег в паре с другим спидстером похож на сон. Обратный Флэш обгоняет его без труда, пропускает, наворачивает круги и, наконец, бежит рядом. Улицы города сливаются в зеркальный поток и, когда Эобард поворачивает голову - он видит свое отражение в его сияющих стенах. Еще мгновение - и Желтый спидстер бежит слева, как вторая тень.  
Эобард не знает, как быстро они бегут, но понимает, что никогда не бежал так быстро прежде.  
\- Зеркальная скорость, - бросает на бегу его спутник и Эобард ловит себя на том, что улыбается. - Скорость первого спидстера добавляется к скорости того, кто бежит вторым.  
Перед ними разворачивается искрящаяся молниями воронка и Эобард, не успев затормозить, влетает в нее вслед за Обратным Флэшем.

Они останавливаются, Эобард по инерции пробегает еще несколько метров и чуть не сшибает выросший перед ним фонарный столб.

Фонарный столб?

Эобард оглядывается и ничего не узнает.  
\- Где мы?  
\- В Централ-сити, - бросает Желтый спидстер и прикладывает к губам палец.  
Эобард собирается возразить, что улицы его города давно самоосвещаемые, а последний электрический фонарь демонтировали 150 лет назад, но тишину рвет женский крик.  
Эобард бросился на звук, но Обратный Флэш схватил его за плечо и снова прижал палец к губам.  
\- Сегодня мы зрители, - Желтый спидстер кивнул и Эобард увидел лежащую на земле девушку.

Он сразу узнал Айрис Уэст и мысленно согласился с суперзлодеем - живьем возлюбленная Флэша гораздо привлекательнее. Даже несмотря на залитое слезами лицо, веревки и...  
\- На ней взрывчатка!  
\- Ш-шш, - сказал Обратный Флэш и посмотрел наверх.  
А там, над головами и крышами, носились и сталкивались желтые и красные молнии.

Флэш и Обратный Флэш.

\- Ты перенес меня в прошлое, - догадался Эобард. - В 21 век.  
Битва двух врагов завораживала, даже с ускоренным восприятием Эобард едва мог различить желтую и красную фигуры.  
Невероятно, но герой проигрывал злодею.  
Наконец, они застыли: Флэш на земле, его враг - сверху, рука в желтой перчатке сжимает алое горло.  
\- Я всегда буду быстрее тебя, Флэш, - низкий голос шипит и вибрирует. - Ты обречен проиграть. Но прежде, чем ты умрешь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что она умрет следом. Мучительно и медленно. И когда я закончу с ней - я найду и убью всех, кого ты любишь, кто дорог тебе. Они обречены, как обречен ты. Тебе их не спасти.  
Продолжая сжимать горло левой рукой, Обратный Флэш занес правую для удара - ладонь начала вибрировать.  
Айрис вскрикнула и пылающие глаза обратились на нее.  
\- А можно и наоборот, - рука отдернулась и между желтых пальцев возник белый прямоугольник пульта. - Я убью ее первой. - Злодей поднял руку с пультом над головой. - Кто из вас, детишки, скажет "елочка зажгись"?  
Обратный Флэш расхохотался.  
Флэш воспользовался заминкой, извернулся и ударил противника в грудь - пульт отлетел в сторону. Обратный Флэш зарычал, бросился к нему, и упал под весом навалившегося со спины Алого спидстера. Они снова начали бороться, но теперь преимущество было на стороне героя - Флэш локтем зажал шею своего врага, не давая дотянуться до пульта.  
Хруст позвоночника оглушил как выстрел, Эобард вздрогнул и коснулся собственной шеи, не сознавая, что делает.  
Флэш отбросил тело в желтом и подбежал к девушке. Вихрь движений - Айрис свободна, а ее спаситель помчался, унося прочь бомбу.  
Где-то на окраине города прозвучал взрыв. Еще секунда - супергерой подхватил оседающую на землю подругу.  
\- Айрис, ты в порядке?  
Она обхватила его шею руками, полные слез глаза скакнули к лежащему телу.  
\- Я в порядке. Он..?  
\- Больше никому не причинит вреда, - твердо сказал Флэш.  
С девушкой на руках, Алый бегун сорвался с места.

 

\- Надо отдать авторам дорожное, - произнес Обратный Флэш - тот, который привел его сюда. - Эту сцену они перенесли в комикс почти дословно.  
Эобард содрогнулся и на негнущихся ногах подошел к трупу.

Враг Флэша лежал на спине, капюшон слетел во время драки.

Сначала Эобард увидел светлые волосы и почерневший, вывалившийся язык. Потом рассмотрел лицо мертвеца.  
Его затошнило.  
\- Не лучший наш вид, - сказал Обратный Флэш, не затрудняясь больше скрывать свой/их голос.  
Эобард зажал рот ладонью и отбежал в сторону.

Все время, пока Эобард расставался с содержимым желудка, Обратный Флэш стоял, терпеливый, как демон в ожидании души грешника.

\- Ты не перенес меня в прошлое, - прошептал Эобард и содрогнулся в новом позыве. - Ты показал будущее. Зачем?  
Голубые глаза напротив полыхнули алым.  
\- А ты предпочел бы ничего не знать и идти на бойню как говядина?  
Эобард поднял бровь.  
Обратный Флэш пощелкал пальцами.  
\- Ко... Бык. И нечего на меня так смотреть. Просто слово забыл.  
Эобард вытер рот рукавом.  
\- Это будущее возможное или неизбежное?  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Эобард отвернулся.  
Асфальт под ногами залит лужами и местами разбит, вокруг угрюмые низкие дома без единого огонька. Ничего похожего на светлые улицы его Централ-сити.  
\- Я хочу домой, - сказал Эобард. - Верни меня.  
Обратный Флэш скрестил на груди руки.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать дома?  
Эобард промолчал.  
\- Можешь не отвечать. Я расскажу, что ты будешь делать. Завтра ты проснешься в своей постели и попытаешься убедить себя, что это был сон. Ты продолжишь жить как раньше, будешь стараться все забыть. У тебя не получится. Тогда ты станешь рассуждать так: Флэш умер столетия назад, все, что от тебя требуется - не возвращаться в прошлое и не встречаться с ним, - красные глаза сверкнули и угасли. - С высоты собственного опыта скажу, от судьбы не только не убежать, но и спрятаться не получится. Все, что ты делаешь или не делаешь будет приближать к этому. - Обратный Флэш посмотрел на мертвое тело в желтом костюме.  
Эобард тоже посмотрел, пустой желудок дернулся в финальной судороге.  
\- Однажды ты поймешь, что у тебя нет выхода, кроме убийства Флэша до того, как он стал Флэшем. И тогда...

Эобард засмеялся.

Обратный Флэш уставился на своего двойника из прошлого.  
\- Я не над тобой, - поспешил объяснить Эобард, когда глаза суперзлодея приобрели кровавый оттенок. - Но ты только что доказал, что я - не ты. Не знаю, какие отличия в нашем прошлом создали это, но ничего из твоего опыта мне не пришло в голову. И я прочел слишком много комиксов, чтобы не понимать, к каким непредсказуемым последствиями приведет смерть Флэша.  
Обратный Флэш насупился.  
\- Хочешь знать, как мы изменим будущее? - Эобард поманил двойника рукой.


End file.
